Decommissioned Together
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: It's Wallabe's thirteenth birthday and when he tells Kuki that he loves her she decides to be decommissioned with him!


**A/N: Okay, I really wanted to do a KND story so after going through pictures of WallxKuki , I found one where they are decomissioned together. After studying the picture my heart was begging me to make a story out of it. It's sad that my first KND story has to be Decomissioning them but I'll try to make it the best WallyxKuki story ever! So Please Review and go easy on me cause remember this is my FIRST KND story! Wally's POV**

** Codename: Kids Next Door**

** Decommissioned Together **

Today was the day I hated most, my thirteen birthday and I didn't want it to happen. Every kid who was in the Kids Next Door knew once it was a kid's thirteenth birthday they had to be decomissioned. I dropped my head sadly and looked over at Kuki, my friend who I wished to be my girlfriend. I wished I wasn't thirteen, I loved fighting evil adults and defending kid's rights or whatever but the cruddy thing about this whole situation was that I never was able to tell Kuki that I loved her.. My cruddy shyness kept getting in way of that!

We were in the ship heading over to the Moon Base. I was glad that Kuki was coming along. She had declined once but somehow she had changed her mind and came along. I had secretly glanced over at her a few times and I thought I saw her frown, tears coming out of her eyes. I knew I had to tell her today and what could be better of telling her on my last day.

The only problem was my nerves. I knew today I had to ignore them and spill it out! It may not be my best moment but I had to try leaving her to remember me.

The ship landed at the Moon Base having Numbah Two, Numbah three, Numbah Five as well as me to enter inside. They all had sad expressions on their faces but who could blame them. Being decomissioned was always a sad day to the Kids Next Door making us remember that we couldn't be kids forever. Since every kid had to be decomissioned I thought that the Kids Next Door would go extinct having the next generation to not know of the organization but I hope that didn't happen.

As we went further we saw two paths. The left went to the stands which was everyone else's path. The right path was mine which lead to the stage. Before we parted I looked over at the rest of the group seeing their sad faces I said "Well, I guess this is goodbye." I then began to leave but was stopped by Kuki's voice.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to her. She looked like she wanted to say something and I waited. I was hoping she would say "I Love You" but what came out of mouth was "I'll miss you." she then frowned and grumbled making me frown as well.

I didn't say anything but then continued walking down the right path making me remember all my adventures I had as a KND Operative one last time. I had smiled at some of them cause those were my attempts to telling Kuki my secret. Those were precious moments I had with my Kuki and now I wished I kissed her on one of those missions but then again I did when we were fighting "Grandfather" I shivered at that cause I knew I couldn't count that kiss.

Coming to the end of the path I entered the stage to the crowd of kids that came to my ceremony. I saw Numbah eighty-six waiting for me on the stage with my birthday cake on the table then looked for sector V and saw their sad faces at the front row. Once I saw Kuki's face my heart stopped and I sadly smiled at her.

Clearing my voice I went to the front of the table and faced the crowd. It was now or never to tell her. "Kids Next Door, It has been a great honor to serve you in defending kid's rights and I wished this day didn't come but as we all know no one can stay a kid forever. If I had one wish it would be staying here and fight with you but now as I depart the Kids Next Door I would like to say that I had always had trouble of telling a certain someone my secret and that certain person is Kuki Sanban. Before I go I'd like to say that I love you Kuki and may the Kids Next Door REGIN FOREVER!"

After saying my good-bye speech Numbah Eighty-Six said it was time for me to blow out the candles. I turned to the cake , closed my eyes and blew the candles out hearing the crowd behind me.

I walked to the decommission chair but as I was sitting down I saw Kuki run up to me and put her arms around me. "I love you too Wally." Kuki said then kissed me passionately making me kiss her back. I now knew I could count this kiss but after we parted from each other a few inches and sadly looked into each others eyes. "I wan to be decommissioned with you." Kuki said smiling but Eighty-Six pulled her off of me saying "No."

Being her hot headed self Kuki became angry making her long beautiful hair turn into fire scaring Eighty-Six making her change her mind. She let go of Kuki and let her sit in my lap. "Are you sure Kuki, I mean you have one more year to enjoy fighting adults?" I asked smiling wrapping my arms around her. She nodded and said "The job just wouldn't be fun without you Wally." I nodded in Okay and Numbah Eighty-Six decommissioned us both together!

**A/N: So was this good our bad Please Review!**


End file.
